The Wizard of Yugi?
by Phoenix87
Summary: Cute story please read. When a mysterious villain sends Yugi and the gang...and Kaiba to the land of Oz crazyness ensues. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! Finished.
1. And so it begins

Hey guess what every one, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Trek, OR The Wizard of Oz. Because if I did I would be a millionaire, and I'm not.*sigh*  
  
~ Authors Note ~ For those of you out there who think Star Trek is just a different chapter of Star Wars, let me explain the charter Q for you. Q is a cocky Supreme Being, who can control time and make objects appear and disappear with just a thought. He loves to make trouble, and has a special interest in the human species. Now the Fan Fict.  
  
And So It Begins.  
  
Q passed around the Q continuum. He was board, and he hated being board. He needed to do something, and just not any thing, some thing interesting. Oh sure he could go bug the Enterprise again, but Picard take all the fun out of everything. He sighed, no he wanted to go some were different, perhaps the human past. He snapped his fingers and an old fashioned globe appeared. He spun the globe around, closed his eyes and jabbed his finger out to stop it. He opened his eyes, his finger was on Japan. Q: Hum interesting.  
  
Kaiba drew the final blue eyes into his hand. He let a smirk grown across his face. He looked at Yugi standing across from him so smug, his friends cheering him on from the sidelines. Well he would show him.  
  
Kaiba: I play the-  
  
He stopped short as a small bright light appeared over the field. It started to grow then exploded in a flash of light. Q stood on the field.  
  
Joey: Jeeze Kaiba what kind of card did you play?  
  
Kaiba: I didn't play anything you mutt! I don't know what this thing is!  
  
Q: Me? A thing? Hardly.  
  
Everyone jumped  
  
Bakura: And who are you?  
  
The thing smiled  
  
Q: I am Q. An omnipotent being from the future.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
Joey: Oh! Of course, uh huh. Well Q or Y, Z whatever if you are some magical "thing" from the future, what the heck are you doing here?  
  
Q: You, you annoy me.  
  
Q snapped his fingers and Joey disappeared  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Kaiba: Yea! I like him.  
  
Q: and I find you interesting.  
  
Tristan: Um.thanks?  
  
Q: Indeed. It is a great honor to have interested a Q. especially as one as great as myself.  
  
Tea: Mr. Q I'm sure we are all very honored but could you please bring back Joey? He is our friend and-  
  
Cast: ~ grown ~  
  
Tea: friendship is a very important thing. With the power of friendship we can do anything.  
  
~ Ten min later ~  
  
Tea: So you see by painting the symbol on our hands we-  
  
Q: ENOUGH!!!  
  
Q snaps his fingers and Tea disappears as well.  
  
Cast: ~ sighs in relief ~  
  
Q: Well that was boring. Does she do that often?  
  
Cast: ~ nods ~  
  
Q: what a horrible creature  
  
Yugi: Just what are you doing here?  
  
Q: I'm going to test you.  
  
Yugi: test us?  
  
Q: Yes  
  
Yugi: How?  
  
Q: like this.  
  
Q snapped his fingers and the group was gone from the playing field and.somewhere else. 


	2. Mean while in the land of Oz

Hey. It's me again. And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Trek, or the Wizard of Oz.  
  
  
  
Mean while in the Land of Oz.  
  
The sun was unusually bright when Yugi opened his eyes. He put a hand up to his face to block the sun, a metal grinding noise came to him ear. He looked down; he was wearing a tin body suit.  
  
Yugi: What the?  
  
Tea: You're the Tin man.  
  
Yugi: like as in the Wizard of Oz?  
  
Tea looked down at her shiny ruby slippers.  
  
Tea: Yea, I'd say the Wizard of Oz.  
  
Tristan: Well I don't like it!  
  
Yugi and Tea turn to look at Tristan. He is wearing an old ragged shirt and pants with straw poking through. He was clearly the Scarecrow.  
  
Yugi: It looks like you don't have a brain!  
  
Tristan: You should talk tuna can.  
  
Tea: Okay guys that's enough, we have to work together and use the power of friendship to see us threw.  
  
Bakura: Oh gosh if I have to listen to this I'm turning back around. I'm worse off as it is!  
  
Yugi, Tristan and Tea turn to see Bakura dressed as the Lion.  
  
Bakura: Do you have any idea how hot this is?  
  
The gang tried to hold back their laughter, but couldn't.  
  
Bakura: ha, ha knock it off.  
  
Tristan: Down kitty!  
  
Bakura: (  
  
Tea: Where is Joey?  
  
Joey: Over here but I'm not com'in out.  
  
Bakura: come on it can't be as bad as me.  
  
Joey: think again.  
  
Yugi: come on  
  
Joey: fine  
  
Joey came out of the brush, dressed in a dog suit.  
  
Joey: I'm a dog.  
  
Tea: Your Toto-  
  
Joey: Toto is a DOG!!!  
  
Bakura: it's okay calm down.  
  
Joey: Gerrrrrrr  
  
Bakura: Did you just growl at me?  
  
Joey: You're a cat.  
  
Bakura: I am a Lion!  
  
Joey: A cowardly one.  
  
Yugi: hey hey now. We have to figure out what's going on. This man Q sent us here to test us, but for what?  
  
Joey: to humiliate me. Thank God Kaiba isn't here.  
  
Tristan: Where is Kaiba? He was with us when this all happened.  
  
Joey: Who cares?  
  
As if on cue a purple smoke appeared, when it cleared Kaiba stood there looking slightly confused. He was wearing all black, a cape, and a broom in his hand.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi I should have known. What's going on?  
  
Yugi: Q sent us to Oz  
  
Kaiba: Um.why do I have a broom?  
  
Tea: OH!!! I know! I know! You're the wicked witch- err warlock of the west!  
  
Kaiba: I see, and your Dorothy, Yugi is the tin man Tristan is the Scarecrow, Bakura is the lion and Joey.and Joey.  
  
Kaiba began to smile as he looked a Joey.  
  
Kaiba: How perfect, how fitting  
  
Joey: Don't start Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Why don't? Will you bite me? Huh? Do you have rabies Toto?  
  
Joey: Rabies?! That's it, let me at him!  
  
Yugi and Tristan jumped into their 'restraint Joey' position.  
  
Joey: You really are wicked you know that?  
  
Kaiba: Oh, you've hurt me deeply  
  
Joey: I would if I could!  
  
Q: This is all really entertaining.  
  
Yugi: Q! Care to explain what this is all about?  
  
Q: Game indeed my dear Yugi. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already. Here's the test, simple really. You have to go see the Wizard. Follow the yellow brick road as it were. Kaiba: And if we refuse?  
  
Q: Then you will remain here forever. As you are now.  
  
Q vanished, as did Kaiba.  
  
Tristan: What do we do now?  
  
Tea: We follow the yellow brick road!  
  
Tea linked her arms in Yugi's and Tristan's and began to sing.  
  
Tea: Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow,  
  
follow, follow the yellow brick road!  
  
Yugi: Tea slow down! I can not skip in Tin!  
  
Bakura and Joey snicker from behind. 


	3. On the Yellow Brick Road

It's me old Phoenix again, just reminding every one that I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh, Star Trek, or the Wizard of Oz...still  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On The Yellow Brick Road.  
  
The group followed the road from what seamed like hours, eventually ending up in a dark forest. The wind began to blow shaking the bare tree limes and creating a horrible shrieking noise. Joey shivered, and tried to shack off some goose bumps.  
  
Joey: Just once I'd like to be lead into a nice cheerful prairie full of sunflowers and bunny rabbits.  
  
Yugi: Well you know villains, dark and dreary.  
  
Tristan: Speaking of villains.  
  
Tristan pointed at a purple smoke appearing in front of them. Kaiba once again stepped out of it. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
Kaiba: That stuff smells worse then Mokuba's dirty socks.  
  
Yugi: What's up Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I.  
  
Kaiba looks down at some papers in his hand.  
  
Kaiba: Scrip says I have to try to stop you.I want the shoes.  
  
Kaiba looks down at Tea's shoes. He threw his arms up in the air.  
  
Kaiba: I don't have time for this! I have a company to run! Those aren't even nice shoes! Kaiba begins to leave  
  
Yugi: Just say it Kaiba, we can't go back if we don't play along.  
  
Kaiba: Fine. I'll get you my pretty and your- come on, I'm not going to say this crap.  
  
Tea: Say it! Say it!  
  
Kaiba: ~ quickly ~ and your little dog too.  
  
~ poof ~ Kaiba disappeared  
  
Joey: Well wasn't that special?  
  
It starts to rain.  
  
Joey: No!!! Why does the world hate me so?  
  
Yugi: You?  
  
The gang turned and looked at Yugi.  
  
Bakura: Oh my, the rain is rusting him.  
  
Yugi: Rusting! That's bad Very bad. Stop it!  
  
Tristan: Come Wizard of oz girl, what do we do?  
  
Tea: in the movie the Tin Man had an oilcan, but I don't see one around here!  
  
Yugi: en ut do e do?  
  
Joey: What was that?  
  
Bakura: He said 'then what do we do?'  
  
Tea: I don't know. Maybe if we all join hands and-  
  
~ Poof ~ Authoress poofs in  
  
Phoenix: Stop!  
  
Tea: But!  
  
Phoenix: No!  
  
Tea: ~ pout ~  
  
Phoenix: My, what a mess we have here.  
  
Joey: You know I'm really getting sick of people just poofing in here and messing with us. Poof Q, Poof Kaiba, Poof Authoress. When will the madness end?!  
  
Phoenix: Well I'm not just the Authoress anymore, to fit the theme I am also ~ Poof ~  
  
Galinda the good witch of the north! And I will give you an oilcan if-  
  
Bakura and Tristan: If?  
  
Phoenix: If you can ~ pause for dramatic tension ~ find the ball!  
  
Phoenix makes a table with three paper cups and a small red rubber ball appear.  
  
Tristan: You have the weirdest tests.  
  
Phoenix: All of you get one chance to find the ball, if you win you get the oilcan, if not rusty is by himself. Tristan you go first.  
  
Phoenix puts the ball under a cup then shuffles the cups around.  
  
Tristan: The one on the right.  
  
Phoenix picks up the cup, nothing there.  
  
Joey: What in the heck does this have anything to do with what is going on?  
  
Phoenix: for that sass your going next!  
  
Just for Joey Phoenix shuffles ten times faster  
  
Joey: GAH!  
  
Phoenix: Come on Lassie pick.  
  
Joey: middle  
  
Phoenix: Nope, Tea?  
  
Tea: by using the power of friendship I pick-  
  
Phoenix: No! You're disqualified for use of friend ship speech!  
  
Tea: ~ pout again ~  
  
Phoenix: Okay cutie your Yugi's last hope.  
  
Phoenix shuffles the cups.  
  
Bakura: It's in your hand.  
  
Phoenix smiles and disappears, and oil can in her place.  
  
Bakura: There was a reason that Egyptians worshipped felines.  
  
They oiled Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Ah, it feels good to move. What's that smell?  
  
Tristan: Wet dog. 


	4. Popeys and Guests

~ Phoenix walks in with a tape recorder in her hand. She sets it down and pushes the play button, then leaves the room. Tape plays.I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh, Star Trek or the Wizard of Oz. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Trek or the Wizard of Oz. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Trek or the Wizard of Oz. ~  
  
  
  
Popeys and guests.  
  
The gang sighed a breath of relief as the exited out of the forest and into a field of flowers.  
  
Tea: Oh! Pretty!  
  
Tea runs into the field picks a bunch of flowers and smells them.  
  
Tea: They smell so-  
  
Tea collapses  
  
Yugi: Tea! Wait this seams familiar.  
  
Joey: Popeys!  
  
Tristan and Bakura: Popeys?  
  
Joey: Yea in the movie the flowers, Popeys, made people fall asleep.  
  
Yugi: You watched the Wizard of Oz?  
  
Joey: Well you know Serenity.  
  
Tristan: Sure.  
  
Bakura: What do we do now?  
  
Joey: Are you sure we can't just leave her here? I mean it's not like anyone is going to hurt her. All she has to do is talk, and they would run away. Run FAR away.  
  
Yugi: I don't know-  
  
Joey: All in favor of leaving Tea here say yea.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Bakura: Yea!  
  
Joey: Okay lets go  
  
Yugi: but guys!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kaiba paced around what he guessed was his house. It was a castle, but run down and no class. There wasn't even a decent computer, only this weird crystal ball thing that only showed Yugi. ~ Poof ~ Kaiba cringed at the sound of the poof. That meant that Phoenix had just shown up, and he had watched what she made Yugi and company do. He turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Phoenix's best friend Kaibas_Rose.  
  
KR: Hi! Phoenix sent me!  
  
Kaiba: Rose, I haven't seen you sense your last Fan Fict, why are you here?  
  
KR: Well. Phoenix told me that you weren't playing along.  
  
Kaiba: Because it's stupid and pointless.  
  
KR: You think every thing is stupid and pointless  
  
Kaiba: Because most every thing is!  
  
KR: Please?????????  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
KR: Pretty Please?????????  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
KR: with sugar on top? ~ Puppy dog eyes ~  
  
Kaiba: ~ sigh ~ okay.  
  
KR: Thank you! ~ Poof ~  
  
Kaiba: lets see here.  
  
Kaiba picks up the scrip and clears his throat.  
  
Kaiba: ~ blandly ~ fly my evil Kerebos fly. 


	5. Kerebo Attack

Kerebo attack.  
  
After leaving Tea the guys continued to follow the yellow brick road.  
  
Joey: Ah.how long is this thing?  
  
Tristan: If you're getting tired why not use your other two legs?  
  
Joey: Tristan this is getting old.  
  
Tristan: But it's so fun! Especially when that vein on your neck sticks out like that!  
  
Joey: Tristan I'm gonna-  
  
Bakura: Hey what's that?  
  
Bakura pointed at some dots in the skyline.  
  
Tea: I don't know.  
  
The guys jumped  
  
Joey: AH!!! Were did you come from?  
  
Tea: I must have fallen asleep, guess you guys didn't notice. Well anyway I woke up and all these little people, the munchkins, surrounded me. They had carried me back to the road. They were so nice, and as thanks I gave them all flowers. Then I ran this whole way to catch with you! Aren't you happy?  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Bakura: Ehhhhh  
  
Yugi: Of course. ~ Shots a look at the others ~  
  
Bakura: Those things are getting closer.  
  
All turn around to look at the things, then move to a near by hill for a better look.  
  
Joey: What the?  
  
Yugi: Are those Kerebos?  
  
Tea: Evil flying Kerebos! You know like the monkeys?  
  
Bakura: well that's interesting.  
  
Tea: We have to get out of here!  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Tea: Because they attack us! Duck!  
  
They ducked as the Kerebos swept down at them.  
  
Joey: How embarrassing. Being attacked by Kerebos!  
  
Tristan: AHHH help!  
  
The gang looked up a saw a Kerebo start to fly off with the light as hay Tristan.  
  
Yugi: Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Help! I'm falling apart.literally!  
  
Tristan's leg falls off  
  
Tristan: AHHH my leg!!!  
  
Yugi picked up the leg and put it in his empty chest area.  
  
Tea: Put him down!  
  
Tea begins to through apples at the Kerebo.  
  
Joey: Ow! Tea your aim is way off!  
  
Bakura: Ow! Tea!  
  
Tea: It's not working there carrying him away!  
  
Yugi: Watch your back Tea!  
  
Tea screamed as two Kerebos picked her up.  
  
Tea: Get it off! Get it off!  
  
Yugi: I'll help!  
  
Yugi tries to jump up at the Kerebo but the tin weighs him down and he falls over.  
  
Yugi: I can't get up.  
  
Joey: Oh man, Yug we don't have time for this.  
  
Joey and Bakura moved behind Yugi and begin rolling him away dodging Kerebos attacks as they went.  
  
Yugi: But, but Tristan and Tea  
  
Bakura: there gone I'm afraid  
  
Joey: Duck!  
  
Bakura ducks  
  
Joey: No I mean we almost ran over a duck  
  
Bakura: Oh  
  
Joey: Duck!  
  
Bakura: Joey honestly-AHHHH!  
  
Three Kerebos pick up Bakura.  
  
Joey: Sorry  
  
Yugi: Wait! What's going on? I can't see anything!  
  
Joey: Looks like it's just me and you buddy  
  
Yugi: What happened to Bakura?  
  
Joey: The same thing that's happening to me!  
  
Three Kerebos pick Joey up. Joey begins to squirm and thrash his arms about trying to get free. He kicked out his leg accidentally kicking Yugi. Yugi starts to roll down the hill.  
  
Yugi: Joeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Joey: Oopes. 


	6. In the Warlock's Castle

In the Warlock's Castle.  
  
Q smiled cheerfully as he watched the Kerebos carry a slightly dented Yugi off. These humans have proven quiet interesting, worthy of his time. He smiled and looked forward to what would unfold next.  
  
Yugi landed on the ground with a metallic clang. He looked up and saw all his friends looking at him, Tristan, now with leg, and a red faced Joey.  
  
Tristan: Hey Yug glad you could make it.  
  
Kaiba: As am I  
  
Joey: Kaiba! What's going on? I demand that you tell us right now, or I'll-  
  
  
  
Kaiba swung the broom around and bonked Joey on the head  
  
Kaiba: Bad Dog.  
  
Joey opened him mouth to speak but Bakura quickly clamped his hand over Joey's mouth.  
  
Kaiba: Okay, I caught you. Now give me the shoes, so I can get back to my life.  
  
Tea: NO!!!  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Tea: That's not how it goes!  
  
Kaiba: What are you talking about? This isn't a game of Monopoly! Just give me the freaken shoes!  
  
Tea: NO! NO! NO!  
  
Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Kaiba: Fine lets see how you feel after 5 hours!  
  
Kaiba left slamming the door behind him.  
  
Joey: Tea! What are you doing?  
  
Tea: The bad guy does not get the shoes!  
  
Joey: Who cares who gets the shoes as long as we get to leave?  
  
Yugi: No Tea is right. Q said we had to follow this thing through, to go see the wizard. If Kaiba gets the shoes then we would fail the test and would be stuck here forever.  
  
Bakura: Can't we just tell Kaiba that?  
  
Yugi: I don't think he would listen.  
  
Tea: water!  
  
Tristan: water?  
  
Tea: Yes in the movie, when Dorothy poured water on the wicked witch she melted and they got away.  
  
Yugi: You can't melt Kaiba!  
  
Joey: I don't know, I think I like this plan.  
  
Yugi: NO  
  
Bakura: Hey look the door didn't lock.  
  
Bakura turned the knob and opened the door. Forgetting the argument the gang walked out the door. Kaiba was sitting in a chair in front of them, only thing visible was the top of his head. Next to the chair was a small table with an empty plate and a glass of water on top of it. Tea saw it, rushed forward, grabbed the cup and dumped the water on top of Kaiba's head. Slowly very slowly Kaiba stood up, and slowly he turned around, his face red with rage and dripping with water.  
  
Kaiba: What in the HELL was that?  
  
Tea: ~ in a small voice ~ You should be melting.  
  
Kaiba: I don't know about melting, but I sure am DRIPPING!!!  
  
Yugi: Kaiba calm down.  
  
Kaiba: CALM DOWN?! YOUR LITTLE PSYCHO FRIEND DUMPS WATER ON ME AND I'M TO CALM DOWN?!  
  
Kaiba clenched his fist, breaking the broom handle into two pieces in the process.  
  
  
  
Joey: Woh  
  
Yugi: If you don't calm down your eye is going to pop out!  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath  
  
Kaiba: Okay.I'm okay.  
  
Joey: he sure about that?  
  
Kaiba chucked one of the broom pieces out an open door and over the balcony.  
  
Kaiba: Go fetch.  
  
Yugi: ~ sigh ~ Kaiba why don't you just come with us? If you take the shoes then we don't finish the game and Q won't send us back.  
  
Kaiba: Hum.  
  
Bakura: It would be much simpler.  
  
Kaiba: Okay but she does not talk to me!  
  
Tea nods her head.  
  
Kaiba: good. 


	7. Well Placed Cliffs

Ack! I forgot to write the disclaimer on the last two chapters. Well Just so you know I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Trek, or the Wizard of Oz. Because I know all of you thought I did.  
  
Well Placed Cliffs.  
  
The group, now heavy one wicked warlock, walked along the road and up yet another hill in an uncomfortable silence until.  
  
Joey: AHHH! I can't take it anymore! This is throwing off our equilibrium! He's a bad guy, were good guys. We shouldn't be in the same vicinity together! Why are we always put in the same fan ficts? It's not right! It goes against nature! Good, Evil, Good, Evil,  
  
Tea: Get a hold of yourself! ~slaps Joey across the face~  
  
Tristan: You know he's angry when he uses bigger words.  
  
Joey: I am in a hold of myself! Wait wha??? Kaiba! Just look at him!  
  
All look at Kaiba. Kaiba stares back at them eyes darting back and forth.  
  
Kaiba: What?! I don't know what he's barking about!  
  
Joey: Dos he have a special symbol on his hand? No. And did you all forget that he used to be incredibly evil? He does not belong in our group!  
  
Bakura: Hey. You just described me!  
  
Joey: No.I.your different Bakura  
  
Kaiba: I think the suns getting to him, better go find a bowl of water.  
  
Joey: I.AM.NOT.A.DOG!!!  
  
Joey tackles Kaiba to the ground and begins to throw badly aimed punches at him.  
  
Kaiba: Get off of me you insane poodle!  
  
Kaiba pushes Joey off him and got back to his feet, then sent a right hook at Joey face. It connected. The blow sent Joey back a few steps but didn't deture him. Joey rushed forward but was stopped by Bakura who had stepped between the two.  
  
Bakura: Come on you guys stop it!  
  
Joey: Stay out of this Bakura!  
  
Joey pushed Bakura out of the way, not realizing how close they were to the edge of the cliff. Bakura lost his balance and tumbled down the cliff.  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Yugi: Joey!  
  
Kaiba: Good job.  
  
Joey: Oh my gosh!  
  
Joey began to slowly make his way down the side of the cliff; followed by everyone else. Joey reached the bottom first and was amazed to see Bakura calmly brushing himself off.  
  
Joey: Hey you're alright!  
  
Bakura: Get away from me!  
  
Joey: Come on-  
  
Bakura: NO!  
  
Yugi: Bakura!  
  
Tristan: Wow. I can't believe that you're not hurt!  
  
Bakura: Well you know nine lives. ~Whispers~ Keep Joey way from me. I'd like to keep the remaining eight.  
  
Joey: I heard that!  
  
Kaiba: Well for all your stupidity Bakura you seamed to have found a short cut.  
  
Kaiba pointed to a green castle in the distance.  
  
Tristan: Well what do you know?  
  
Tea: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!!!  
  
Tea raced off practically leaving dust behind her. The guys shrugged and followed behind her at a quick walk.  
  
~Authoress Note~ short but sweet eh? Final chapter is on it's way! Please Review. 


	8. The Wizard of Oz

Ah! The final chapter.I'm getting kind-a chocked up here. I'm so sorry for the long wait for the final part. ~Hits herself on the hand~ bad authoress! I was really busy. Once again sorry!  
  
(By the way LoD I agree Bakura would look cute in a lion outfit. Gerrrrrrr)  
  
Okay I'm out of fan girl mood now. One again, for the last time I ~sniff~ do not own Yu-gi-oh, Star Trek, or the Wizard of Oz. Enjoy!  
The Wizard of Oz.  
Tea ran up to the green door and knocked the doorknocker repeatedly. A small round window opened up and a man with a tall hat popped his head threw it.  
Man: What do you want?!  
Tea: We came to see the wizard.  
Man: No one sees the wizard, what are you crazy?  
Guys: ~cough, cough, chough~  
The man slammed the window shut.  
Kaiba: Well wasn't that productive?  
Tea: Oh shush, he'll let us in when he sees my shoes.  
Tea knocks again. The round window opened once more, the man looked down.  
Man: Come on, what in the heck do you want?  
Tea: I told you to see the wizard!  
Man: And I told you, little missy, that no one sees the wizard!  
Tea: But look at my shoes!  
Man: My, aren't they lovely. And I bet you got them on sale too, huh?  
Tea: but, but, but  
Man: Good-bye!  
Kaiba: Wait!  
  
The man looked at Kaiba his eyes got big.  
  
Kaiba: Do you know who I am?  
  
Man: Y.yes  
  
Kaiba: Then let us in there or I'll turn this place into a green burning pile of ashes!  
  
Man: Yes Sir  
  
The huge door slowly opened to reveal a large room with people and animals running about.  
  
Yugi: Can you show us to the wizard?  
  
Man: It's right down that long hall.  
  
Yugi: Thank you  
  
The group walked across the room to get to the hallway. Every now and then a worker would recognize Kaiba drop something then run away but other then that nothing special happened until Bakura stopped short causing Tristan to smack into him.  
  
Tristan: What's up Bakura? Keep moving.  
  
Bakura: Well.I.I could have sworn I just saw that horse change color.  
  
Tristan: uh huh. Sure Bakura  
  
Tristan grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him along.  
  
Tristan: (to Joey) I think you broke him.  
  
They got to the end of the tunnel and walked into a large silver room. All that was in it was a large platform in the middle and a curtain to the left.  
  
Tea: Wizard? Are you here? We need your help!  
  
Then all of a sudden a giant head appeared over the platform.  
  
Head: I am the Wizard of Oz!  
  
Joey: That's disturbing  
  
Kaiba: Your kidding me! We traveled all this way to speak to a decapitated head?!  
  
Head: Do not mock the Wizard of Oz!  
  
Flames shoot up from the floor surrounding the platform. Every one shielded their eyes.  
  
Tristan: Not just a decapitated head, a cranky one.  
  
Tea: It's not a decapitated head!  
  
Joey: Sure looks like it.  
  
Tea: Well it's not! The real wizard is behind the curtain.  
  
Tea walked over to the curtain and pulled it back. In front of a control panel was a man, he turned around, he was Q!  
  
Q: Ah! Congratulations Yugi, you made it to the end of my little game. I'm so impressed.  
  
Yugi: Then send us back.  
  
Q: Oh come now, you don't want to celebrate?  
  
Q snapped his fingers and everyone had a soft drink in their hands.  
  
Q: And there's this sombrero dip hat I found in the 21 century, isn't it the greatest? You put the salsa in the middle! I just love it!  
  
Cast: ~looks at him and blinks~  
  
Q: you know this was fun. Maybe we should try Alice in Wonderland next-  
  
Yugi: NO! You said you would bring us back, now do as you promised.  
  
Q: ~sigh~ You, my dear Yugi, are no fun quite drab really, but fine, I am nothing but a man of my word. To send you back-  
  
Tea: I know! I know! I have to click my heals together 3 times and say 'there's no place like home' Right! Right?!  
  
Q: No you insolent twit!  
  
Tea: ~pout~  
  
Q: To send you back all I have to do is this-  
  
Q snapped his fingers, in a flash of light the group was back in their own world, in fact in the same spot were they had been standing when Q first showed up.  
  
Bakura: Amazing  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Bakura: According to my watch only one minute has past since we left.  
  
Joey: Waaaaaaaa?!  
  
Yugi checked his watch  
  
Yugi: He's right.  
  
Kaiba: Well this is fascinating, but I must be going. Never have I been so desperate to leave.  
  
Kaiba grabbed his deck and started off.  
  
Tea: Bye Kaiba!!!  
  
Kaiba stopped bent down, picked up a rock and chucked it at Tea. It smacked her in the head knocking her unconscious.  
  
Kaiba: (mockingly) Bye!  
  
~ Walks away ~  
  
Yugi: ~sigh~ okay guys I'll get the left arm.  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
